Ulledan Dotred
' Ulledan Dotred' is the son of two members of House Dotred and thus is the current Patriarch, and a member of House Dotred. Ulledan Dotred is married to Leyla Folwyn of whom was the noble lady sister of his best friend Jase Folwyn, and they have been happy but she has spent much of her time living in Bastion instead of Valabanchel. With Leyla Folwyn he has two children in the form of Lemarra, and Maeri Dotred of which his daughter Lemmara is the heir to House Dotred due to a lack of a male heir in his family, while his daughter Maeri is a Magi user of whom is a member of the Antivan Circle of which is the Magi group in Antiva. Ulledan Dotred was born the second son of his father the previous Prince of Valabanchel, and his father and brother while he was away in Bastion squiring were both killed in a prison riot. Following this he was made the Prince of Valabanchel and he was extremely harsh on the prisoners to the point that years into his rulership they rebelled again in what many called a planned riot of which resulted in the deaths of nearly half the inmates and very few of the prison gaurds. Ulledan following this became increasingly more interested in killing the prisoners then actually holding them for their sentence, and it became well known that if you wanted a prisoner to die then you sent them to Valabanchel where increasingly kingdoms outside of the Empire of Tevinter were sending prisoners to basically die in Valabanchel. Ulledan Dotred was kept apart from the Rebellion in Antiva, but following the Antiva Coup he became heavily involved as the death of his best friend sent him over the edge, and he rebelled from Tevinter causing the siege of Valabanchel. History Early History Ulledan Dotred was born the second son of his father the previous Prince of Valabanchel, and his father and brother while he was away in Bastion squiring were both killed in a prison riot. Following this he was made the Prince of Valabanchel and he was extremely harsh on the prisoners to the point that years into his rulership they rebelled again in what many called a planned riot of which resulted in the deaths of nearly half the inmates and very few of the prison gaurds. Ulledan following this became increasingly more interested in killing the prisoners then actually holding them for their sentence, and it became well known that if you wanted a prisoner to die then you sent them to Valabanchel where increasingly kingdoms outside of the Empire of Tevinter were sending prisoners to basically die in Valabanchel. Ulledan Dotred was kept apart from the Rebellion in Antiva, but following the Antiva Coup he became heavily involved as the death of his best friend sent him over the edge, and he rebelled from Tevinter causing the siege of Valabanchel. Family Members Relationships Category:Human Category:People Category:Patriarch Category:House Dotred Category:People of Antiva Category:Atlantian